Eletriptan is an anti-migraine drug marketed as Relpax and is currently marketed in over 50 countries worldwide. It belongs to the triptan class of drugs that also includes sumatriptan, naratriptan, rizatriptan, almotriptan, zolmitriptan and frovatriptan. The present invention relates to a novel process for the synthesis of Eletriptan (Formula I) which provides significant advantages over the existing processes.
